Stalker Chan
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Siapa yang tidak risih saat seseorang mengikutimu terus menerus tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bahkan saat kau telah memiliki kekasih sekalipun, ia masih saja mengikutimu seakan tak peduli dengan statusmu. Inilah yang pria manis bersurai coklat itu rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt C.6 : I Miss You But I Hate You - Slank**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Stalker Chan** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Angst**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Siapa yang tidak risih saat seseorang mengikutimu terus menerus tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Bahkan saat kau telah memiliki kekasih sekalipun, ia masih saja mengikutimu seakan tak peduli dengan statusmu.

Inilah yang pria manis bersurai coklat itu rasakan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini memang indah. Namun, akan lebih indah bila seseorang menggandeng tanganmu, membawanya kepelukanmu, dan mengatakan hal-hal manis padamu. Ya, ini malam minggu.

Sebagian besar orang tentu berharap seseorang datang dan memberikannya kejutan indah. Layaknya di drama-drama televisi, di mana sang pria akan menutup mata wanitanya, dan saat sang wanita membuka matanya, ia akan menutup mulutnya dan berkata, "Sayang, ini sangat indah," Atau mungkin terdiam dan menangis terharu?

Sayangnya, hal itu tak terjadi pada pria mungil yang menjadi tokoh wanita dalam drama tersebut.

Seorang lelaki mungil baru saja membuka ikatan matanya. Saat itu juga, ia terkejut setengah mati.

Segala hidangan favoritnya tersaji tepat dihadapannya.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!"

Pria yang lebih besar tersenyum kecil, berharap semua akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Baek"

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika orang yang paling buruk dalam hal memasak, kini memberinya hidangan sebanyak ini. Apakah Chanyeol ingin membunuhnya?

Bermaksud menghargai, Baekhyun pun mengambil sumpitnya, lalu mencicipi _jjajangmyeon_ yang diakui Chanyeol sebagai buatannya.

"Féragio Restaurant."

Chanyeol membeku seketika. "A-apa?"

"Ini tempat adik dari kakak dari ibunya ahjussi Kim bekerja, lalu kau mengklaim ini sebagai buatanmu?"

Chanyeol berniat membuka mulutnya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hentikan, Chan. Kau datang setiap malam minggu dan memberiku menu dari setiap restoran yang berbeda. Minggu depan dari restoran mana lagi, eoh?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku hanya ingin-"

"Ingin apa? Ingin menguji kepandaianku dalam menebak masakan apa ini?"

Pria jangkung itu menggeleng. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan membawakanmu yang lebih enak minggu depan. Dengan catatan, itu adalah masakanku."

Baekhyun menggeleng takjub, "Kau punya banyak restoran untuk kau datangi ya? Kalau begitu kita sama. Jadi, jika minggu depan kau mencoba membodohiku lagi, kuharap aku tak akan pernah melihatmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu dirinya salah. Ia tahu menyukai seorang Baekhyun memang salah. Tapi… kenapa ia bahkan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat memandang langsung wajah Baekhyun?

"Pulanglah." ucap Baekhyun, pelan.

Tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya, dan seketika menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol merasa gila.

Chanyeol… baru merasakan cinta sedalam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba, pria manis bersurai cokelat itu melompat dari kasurnya. Tolong baca sekali lagi, melompat! Senyum bahagia mengawali paginya hari ini. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba?

Usai bersiap-siap dan menata diri, Baekhyun pun mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah. Bergegas ke sekolah dan berharap semua terjadi sesuai ekspektasinya. Di mana seluruh murid akan memandanginya dengan takjub, dan berkata hal-hal seperti, "Kau memang tak terkalahkan!" atau, "Memang sepantasnya kau mendapatkannya."

Pria mungil itu tersenyum ketika langkah kakinya sudah mulai menapaki wilayah sekolah. Namun, senyumannya luntur ketika ada suatu hal yang dirasanya aneh. Tak ada yang memandang ke arahnya. Tak ada yang memberinya pujian. Apa pengumumannya belum keluar hari ini?

Baekhyun pun berlari menuju mading sekolah, mencari-cari objek yang dicarinya, secarik kertas berisi suatu pengumuman yang paling ia tunggu.

Dan itu ada di sana.

 _Penghargaan siswa terbaik, diberikan kepada:_

 _Park Chanyeol._

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika saat melihat nama yang tak asing sedang terpajang di sana. Park Chanyeol, saingan terberatnya, kini telah mengalahkannya? Oh, astaga, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengalahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, ia pun berbalik, berniat untuk memasuki kelasnya. Namun suara-suara sumbang –menurutnya- menginterupsinya.

"Ah, itu dia Park Chanyeol!"

"Astaga, dia murid baru tapi bisa menjadi siswa terbaik!"

"Aku baru menyadari kalau dia sangat keren!"

"Chanyeol, kau sangat hebat!"

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. Secepatnya, ia berlari dari sana.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang mengernyit heran saat orang-orang memujinya. Tak seperti biasanya. Apalagi Baekhyun yang tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berlari, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkannya,"

Pria jangkung itu menoleh, mendapati sosok sahabatnya yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap sahabatnya itu heran, masih sambil menoleh ke arah hilangnya Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, lalu pandangannya ia arahkan ke arah mading, mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk melihatnya. Sementara Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan mengernyit heran saat melihat namanya terpampang pada selembar kertas yang ditempel pada mading tersebut.

"Siswa… terbaik?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memastikan bahwa namanya yang terpampang di sana.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat bahunya, cuek. "Ah, aku harus mengejar Baekhyun. Sampai bertemu di kelas!"

Pria berkulit tan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap kepergian Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendengus pelan saat melihat sosok yang dicari sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada meja.

"Hei, Baek. Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun kenal betul dengan suara ini. Suara yang telah menjadi salah satu suara yang paling sering didengarnya akhir-akhir ini. Oleh karena itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh.

"Baekhyun. Kau mendengarku, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Masih marah karena aku membohongimu kemarin?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Aku hanya—"

"Cukup, Chan!"

Pria yang lebih kecil mengangkat wajahnya, tanpa memandang ke arah Chanyeol. "Bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan,"

"Lalu?"

"Penghargaan siswa terbaik."

"Ada apa dengan itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak tahu, pikirnya.

"Maksudku, selamat untuk itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

Hening.

"Tapi, aku bukan mengharapkan kau mengucapkanku hal itu,"

Baekhyun masih urung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dan berlari tadi? Kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Aku tidak,"

"Kau iya."

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya"

"Aku tidak"

"Sst. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, Baek."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa,"

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu. Tunggu aku saat istirahat, jangan kemana-mana,"

Pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum manis, lalu berbalik.

"Kau. Bisakah berhenti mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat untuk pergi pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak"

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar derapan langkah yang menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Tanpa menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, pria manis itu pun berlari ke toilet.

"Pff- apa Kwon songsaenim membawa undangan tidur saat mengajar?" gumamnya sambil membasuh wajahnya.

 _Klik_

Pria manis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak saat mendengar suara aneh, lalu mengangkat bahunya. Ah, paling hanya imajinasinya saja. Baekhyun pun bergegas membuka pintu saat—

"Hei, kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran saat pintu kamar mandi benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka.

"Astaga, ini sangat tidak lucu. Buka pintunya!"

Pria mungil itu meringis pelan saat memandangi tangannya yang memerah karena berusaha membuka pintu. Dan ringisannya berubah menjadi desahan saat ia mendengar suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Ah! Bagaimana bisa ada yang mengerjaiku saat bahkan aku tak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya frustasi. Tak ada yang melihat Baekhyun semenjak istirahat tadi, dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun diduga cabut dari kelas dan beberapa guru sudah merencanakan untuk memanggilnya besok. Namun, Chanyeol bersikeras jika Baekhyun tak mungkin melakukan hal ini tanpa alasan. Oleh karena itu, para guru mengurungkan niatnya dan mempercayai Chanyeol untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, terombang-ambing dalam sebuah ketidakpastian. Entah kemana dan bersama siapa Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol rasanya kehilangan nafasnya.

Pria jangkung itu pun merasa lelah dan berjalan ke arah toilet, namun ia mendesah pelan saat melihat peringatan bahwa toilet sedang diperbaiki.

Chanyeol ingin berbalik, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar tangisan seseorang dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol pun mencari peralatan yang kira-kira dapat digunakan untuk membuka pintunya. Ia pun tersenyum puas saat melihat sebuah kunci yang terletak diantara semak-semak.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia pun membulatkan matanya saat memandang wajah orang yang tak asing kini berada dihadapannya. Wajahnya sangat sembap, matanya memerah. Sepertinya ia baru saja menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol menarik pria mungil yang nampak tak berdaya itu kepelukannya, merasa bahwa usahanya kali ini telah berakhir—walaupun dengan wajah sembap Baekhyun.

"Chan…" lirih Baekhyun. Nampaknya, ia kelelahan menangis. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini, dan sudah berapa lama juga ia mengeluarkan kristal bening itu.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Baekhyun masih terisak, tak merespon Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kuingatkan untuk menungguku saja di kelas?"

"C-chan.. kenapa…?"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "Kenapa apa, Baek?"

"Kenapa kau membuka pintu ini untukku? Kenapa kau tahu aku berada di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu seharian Baek, semua guru bahkan hampir melayangkan surat panggilan untuk orangtuamu, tapi aku mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan saat aku ingin ke toilet, aku melihat selembar kertas yang berisi bahwa sedang ada perbaikan. Jadi, aku berniat untuk pergi. Namun aku mendengar isakanmu dan menemukan sebuah kunci diantara semak-semak."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kuat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sangat sangat takut. Dan ia sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya dari ketakutannya.

"Terimakasih…" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, ini hampir malam. Kalau begitu, kuantar kau pulang, oke?" tawar Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu menyambut tangan Chanyeol.

 _Tak apa, jika kau terus berada di sisiku_

 _Tak apa, jika kau bahkan menguntitku_

 _Entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman selama kau disampingku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci Chanyeol.

 _Entahlah, aku sangat membencinya._

 _Dia datang dan melakukan hal-hal manis, bahkan ia membuatku merona. Mungkin itu alasan aku membencinya._

 _Karena aku mulai tertarik padanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini terasa begitu sepi. Entah apa yang membuat pria manis bersurai coklat itu mengambil kesimpulan itu.

"Kenapa Chanyeol belum menghubungiku? Tumben sekali."

Oh, mungkin karena itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat untuk berjalan keluar mencari udara segar. Pria mungil itu pun mengambil sweater kelincinya, lalu mengenakannya. Tampak manis. Ia pun berjalan keluar, sesekali menghirup udara malam.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini?"

Pria mungil itu terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang mengganggu malam-seorang-dirinya.

Di sana terdapat sosok tampan yang sedang menampilkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Baekhyun menyukai namja yang sedang berada dihadapannya kini.

"K-Kai?"

Kai mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara pria mungil yang berada dalam pelukan Kai hanya terdiam mematung, masih tak dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya kini.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Pria berkulit tan itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi padanya kini.

"Boleh aku tahu di mana kau seharian ini?"

"Aku dikunci dikamar mandi,"

Kai membulatkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa? Kau memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak pernah membuat masalah dengan siapapun."

Kai mengangguk, seolah mengerti. "Oh, semacam resiko orang cantik, begitu, ya?"

"Kai-ssi!"

"Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan suatu fakta. Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja aku Kai oppa."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk berdada besar itu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Lagipula kau memang sangat cantik. Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu."

Pria yang lebih kecil terdiam, seketika jantungnya kembali berdetak di atas kecepatan normal. Mendengar penuturan itu dari salah satu orang yang dikaguminya, merupakan hal yang pertama kali ia alami. Dan sekaranglah kali pertama itu.

"Baek? Aku terlalu lancang, ya? Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "A-aku juga menyukaimu, Kai"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kai pun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kita saling menyukai. Dan kumohon kau jangan berdekatan dengan pria manapun."

Mereka pun berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa gila. Apa benar yang dilihatnya semalam? Ia mengacak rambut frustasi karena tak memercayai penglihatannya. Bagaimana bisa temannya sendiri, Kai, merebut pria yang ia sukai? Bukankah Kai sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Dengan langkah tergesa, Chanyeol pun memasuki kelas, mencari sosok yang membuatnya kalut begini.

"Baekhyun!"

Sosok itu menoleh, "Chanyeol?"

Seketika Chanyeol merasa canggung. Selalu seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah terjangkit virus Baekhyun.

"A-apa… kau menyukai Kai?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu kalau ia menyukai pria berkulit tan itu?

"Jawab aku, Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

 _Tentu aku tahu! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan selalu ada berada disisimu?_

 _Itu bukan omong kosong! Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukaimu._

 _Kenapa kau bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya?!_

"Chan?"

"ARGH!"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Ia pun berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam rasa penasaran dan bingungnya sendiri.

Pria jangkung itu berpapasan dengan pria-brengsek-perebut-cintanya. Dengan kesal, ia menghalangi jalan pria itu sambil menatapnya intens.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu,"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku dan kau tak perlu menanyakan hal itu padaku,"

Chanyeol berdecih. Bodoh sekali Kim Jongin ini, apa ia tak menyadari kesalahannya?

"Aku hanya akan memberikanmu jalan jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah heran. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pria berkulit tan itu tertawa.

"Aku tak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Dan jangan bilang kau marah karena aku merebut hati Baekhyun. Hei, kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan berharap lebih padanya. Apalagi karena ia menyukaiku, bukan kau,"

"Brengsek"

"Kau hanya pria pengecut, menyatakan cinta saja tak bisa. Cih"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sementara Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melewati Chanyeol setelah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak dapat berkutik.

Benar, ia hanyalah pria pengecut.

Benar, ia tak bisa menyatakan cinta.

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menjadi miliknya, juga karena sikap pengecutnya yang bodoh.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Bukan, bukannya ia dendam pada Kai. Namun karena ia mempunyai tekad baru.

Yaitu merebut cintanya.

Terimakasih untuk Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran sekolah akan selesai, ia mulai merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dan benar saja, lonceng berbunyi tepat sesudah pria mungil itu menutup resleting tasnya.

Seluruh murid baru merapikan buku-bukunya, kecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelas lebih dahulu, dan mendapati seorang pria sedang menatap dirinya sambil bersandar didinding.

"Aku sedang menunggumu"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tangannya sudah ditarik oleh pria jangkung itu. Ia pun berniat menghempaskan tangannya, namun nihil, pria itu jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum, "Menculikmu"

"APA?! Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau bahkan percaya? Polos sekali."

"Aku tak peduli bahkan jika kau memang tidak benar-benar menculikmu. Lepaskan aku sekarang juga,"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Aku membencimu, Chan"

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar tidak sih? Aku membencimu. Kai bisa melihat ini dan ia bisa saja salah paham,"

Chanyeol terdiam, jadi Kai lah alasan Baekhyun menolak genggamannya?

Pria mungil itu melepaskan tangannya saat menyadari bahwa genggaman Chanyeol sudah merenggang. Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang.

"Cih, tunggu saja sampai kau benar-benar menyukaiku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria mungil bersurai coklat itu sedang menyenandungkan lagu sambil berjalan-jalan pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja menerima pesan singkat yang tentunya dari Kai.

 _From: Kai_

 _To: Baekhyun_

 _Hei, Baek. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau diterminal kan? Tunggu saja. Aku akan datang dalam sepuluh menit. Jangan kemana-mana._

Baekhyun pun membaca pesan lain. Dari Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan… Chanyeol?

 _From: Chanyeol_

 _To: Baekhyun_

 _Baek, apa kabar? Kau sedang apa? Kalau aku sedang memandangimu dari kejauhan. Kalau kau berniat, lihat saja ke balik pohon itu._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar ada dibalik pohon. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan, pikirnya. Baekhyun pun berniat mengeluarkan _headset_ dari tasnya sebelum seseorang berlari ke arahnya, menarik _headset_ tersebut dari tangan Baekhyun. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menarik kembali _headset_ yang sudah terhubung dengan ponselnya. Terimakasih kepada tangannya atas ketangkasannya.

"Berikan padaku, anak manis. Kau ingin kuperkosa di sini, hm?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan bergidik ngeri saat melihat tampang mesum sang pencopet. Namun, Baekhyun masih tak berniat memberikan _headset_ itu padanya. Bagaimana tidak, itu _headset_ mahal pemberian kakaknya yang sedang berada di USA saat ini.

"Tidak mau, kembalikan, bodoh!"

Sementara Chanyeol menatap heran ke arah dua orang yang nampaknya sedang berdebat itu saat ini. Ia berpikir bahwa itu teman Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba merebut barang milik Baekhyun. Dan lihatlah, sekarang teman Baekhyun itu sedang… meremas bokongnya?!

Teman macam apa itu?

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol pun langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu meninju si pelaku-kejahatan-sekaligus-pelecehan-seksual.

"Ini bukan temanmu kan, Baek?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Berharap semoga dugaannya tadi salah. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan takut.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Aku hampir mati tadi,"

Baekhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama si perampok. Dalam hati, Baekhyun pun mengakui kalau keberadaan Chanyeol pun menyelamatkannya. Ia terhindar dari bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini memang sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya. Namun, entah kenapa rasanya Chanyeol tak sanggup bangkit dari tempatnya. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia merasa sudah hilang semangat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol power.

 _Sat, 5 March 2016_

Tampaknya tak ada yang spesial. Well, kecuali kalau ia memiliki janji tertentu, seperti…

"Oh, astaga. Malam minggu!"

Chanyeol menepuk kepalanya dan berpikir keras, apa yang dapat ia buatkan untuk Baekhyun. Setelah berpikir keras, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuatkan makan favorit Baekhyun, _jjajangmyeon_.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Chanyeol pun berlari menuju dapurnya. Tak lupa mencari di internet bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan serta cara memasaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah menemukan situs yang tepat. Ia pun mencari bahan-bahan yang terdapat didapurnya—yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya- dan tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa bahan yang ia butuhkan sudah lengkap seperti yang terdapat dalam situs yang ia buka.

Pria jangkung itu pun mulai memotong dengan ulet, sedikit meringis saat pisau hampir saja mengenai jarinya. Dan…

 _Slash_

"ARGH!"

Kali ini benar-benar mengenai tangannya. Syukurlah luka yang dirasakannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Maka, Chanyeol hanya menutupi lukanya, dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan giat.

Sungguh, tak terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang masa bodoh dalam hal memasak.

Sambil melirik situs yang dibukanya, Chanyeol pun memastikan bahwa semua langkah-langkah sudah ia lakukan dengan benar. Dan ia tersenyum bangga saat menyadari bahwa kali ini tak ada langkah yang terlewatkan. Ia hampir saja meloncat kegirangan sebelum menyadari bahwa _jjajangmyeon_ yang ia buat belum dipindahkan ke wadahnya.

Aroma khas yang begitu menggugah selera sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol puas. Setidaknya ia dapat menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun, pikirnya.

"Tepat waktu," gumam Chanyeol sambil menaruh wadah berisi _jjajangmyeon_ ke dalam tas kecil. Langit sudah terlihat gelap dan itu tandanya ia menyelesaikannya dengan tepat waktu. Dengan semangat dan tak melunturkan senyumannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju apartemen Baekhyun, lalu menekan bel tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menatap sosok yang membuka pintu untuknya itu. "Aku menepati janjiku. Kali ini bukan dari restoran mana pun. Kau mencium baunya? Ini sangat enak, Baek. Aku menjaminnya!"

"C-chan? Ada apa?"

" _Jjajangmyeon_ favoritmu! Aku membuatnya. Dan ini sesuai janjiku, bukan dari Féragio Restaurant atau dimanapun itu!"

Chanyeol tak melunturkan senyumnya sebelum melihat seseorang yang baru ia sadari sedang berada di belakang Baekhyun.

"Brengsek"

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ada apa datang kesini, Yeol?"

"Aku tak akan sudi orang brengsek sepertimu berani-beraninya memanggil namaku."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya heran saat menyadari keanehan yang terjadi diantara dua orang yang ia yakini tidaklah memiliki hubungan yang buruk.

"Baby, apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin muntah saat itu juga. Untuk apa orang sepertinya bertingkah sok manja didepan cintanya?

"Tidak. Aku membencinya. Chan, lebih baik tak usah temui aku"

"Apa, Baek?"

Demi apapun, Chanyeol berharap ia sedang mengalami masalah di pendengarannya sekarang.

"Aku muak melihatmu. Kau terus muncul dihadapanku. Jadi tolong jangan temui aku lagi."

 _Drashh_

Wadah berisi _jjajangmyeon_ itu tumpah setelah terlepas dari pegangan Chanyeol. Bau sedapnya menyeruak kemana-mana. Namun tetap saja, tak akan bisa dimakan lagi.

Layaknya perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Bayangan Baekhyun memang terus berada disekitar Chanyeol, namun sosoknya tak akan bisa Chanyeol miliki.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

Baekhyun terbangun, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Ini hari Minggu, dan itu artinya ia bebas dari segala aktivitas rutinnya pagi ini. Pria mungil itu pun bangkit lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia sungguh malas bahkan hanya untuk menbasuh wajah saja.

Pria bersurai coklat itu memandangi layar ponselnya, merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya, entah apa itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menerima pesan singkat dari Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu membalasnya. Setelah itu ia menaruh kembali ponsel di meja nakasnya.

Aneh, masih saja ada yang kurang.

Tak menemukan jawaban, Baekhyun pun berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Ia pun bergegas membasuh wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu berjalan keluar. Berjalan tanpa arah, dan tersenyum sesekali saat melihat orang yang tampak dikenalinya.

Dan tanpa sadar, ia melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya, pria jangkung yang akhir-akhir ini membuat pikirannya terkontaminasi olehnya.

Tunggu… terkontaminasi?

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun begitu saja dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengabaikannya? Ia memandang penampilannya dan memastikan bahwa dirinya tak berpenampilan aneh sehingga dapat dikenali. Dan nihil, Baekhyun tak menemukan keanehan dalam dirinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal tadi. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol sedang mengkhayal dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

Pria jangkung itu menoleh, sementara Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Tak ada niatnya untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu diluar kendalinya? Apa ia sudah gila?

"Ya, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, mencoba memikirkan topik apa yang kira-kira sesuai untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau diberi tugas oleh Jung songsaenim?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, lalu menggeleng. Ia pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tentunya dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima hari berlalu.

Baekhyun melewati hari-harinya seperti biasa. Namun anehnya, ia merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Baek, ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Pria mungil itu menoleh saat melihat Kai yang sudah berada dihadapannya tanpa ia sadari.

"T-tidak"

Bohong.

"Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini,"

"Begitukah?"

Kai menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun belum kembali seperti dulu. Ia masih saja sering melamun dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau punya masalah, katakan saja. Aku tak akan pernah keberatan untuk mendengarnya,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih telah ada untukku, Kai"

Pria berkulit tan itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun, "Kita pulang?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kai mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian disambut oleh Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kai dari belakang sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Hei, jangan hanya menunduk begitu, berjalanlah disampingku"

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sehingga langkahnya dan Kai sejajar. Namun, Baekhyun masih saja terdiam.

"Ada apa denganmu, eoh?"

"Aku tak apa,"

"Hei, tatap aku ketika kau berbicara denganku,"

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Kai.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku kalau ada masalah,"

"Aku tak memiliki masalah,"

"Kau iya, Baek. Aku sering memerhatikanmu. Kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ceritakanlah padaku,"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Pria bersurai coklat itu pun mulai membuka bibirnya, lagipula menceritakan sedikit masalahnya pada Kai bukanlah masalah besar.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang,"

"Chanyeol di mana? Kenapa ia tak pernah menemuimu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai, "Entahlah,"

Pria berkulit tan itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia yakin Baekhyun sedang mengalami dilemma sekarang.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol, ya?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggelang, "Tidak. Aku menyukaimu, Kai"

"Kau tak akan bisa membohongiku,"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kai. Sungguh,"

Kai tersenyum, tulus. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi katakan padaku jika suatu hari kau tak dapat menepati kata-katamu,"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan," Kai mengangkat bahunya, mencoba terlihat cuek.

Baiklah, Kai memang terlihat cuek sekarang. Tapi tahukah Baekhyun jika Kai sedang mengalami peran batin saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini seperti malam-malam yang lain. Dimana bintang bersinar dengan terangnya, berkelap-kelip, dan bulan yang menampakkan sinarnya. Tentunya dilengkapi dengan pasangan kekasih yang sedang berbagi cinta dibawah sinar bulan yang menambah kesan romantis bagi siapapun yang sedang berkencan.

Ya, ini malam minggu. Lagi.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa malam ini sangat hampa. Bukan, bukan karena Kai yang mendadak sibuk karena tugas-tugasnya.

Mungkin karena tak ada sang 'koki' yang menawarkan makanannya.

"Apa aku menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Kai yang terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Otak Baekhyun menolaknya, namun hatinya terus berkata sebaliknya. Tapi memang benar, semenjak Chanyeol tak lagi menghampirinya, hidupnya seakan terasa hampa. Seperti… ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

Tak ada lagi perkataan bodoh Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang selalu mengirim pesan singkat padanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada dibalik pohon. Dan lebih menyedihkan… tak ada lagi _jjajangmyeon_ yang Chanyeol akui sebagai buatannya tiap malam minggu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun menyetujui kata hatinya.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol.

"Aku… merindukanmu, Chan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah enam bulan berlalu.

Enam bulan pula Baekhyun menahan rindunya yang semakin hari malah semakin bertambah pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol tak terlihat semenjak ia berpapasan dengannya pada hari minggu. Ya, semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Malam minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah bagi kebanyakan remaja, menjadi hari yang paling menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun. Setiap malam minggu, Baekhyun hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menyesali kebodohannya.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol juga menyukainya?

Oh iya, jika kalian bertanya di mana Kai, Baekhyun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai semenjak malam di mana Baekhyun menyadari perasaannya. Ya, tepat enam bulan yang lalu. Saat itulah Kai bercerita bahwa ia menyesal telah menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun dan menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Ia juga bercerita bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tetap menunggu Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tentunya menepati janjinya hingga saat ini.

Baekhyun sungguh tak tahan berada dalam kesedihan ini terus menerus. Maka Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi mencari udara segar. Tentunya dengan persiapan matang agar tidak menatap iri kepada pasangan yang sedang berbagi cinta.

Tanpa mengenakan jaketnya, Baekhyun pun langsung membuka pintu keluar, lalu terdiam saat menyadari bahwa dihadapannya kini sedang berdiri sesosok yang tampak tak asing.

"Hei, aku baru saja ingin menekan bel,"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, mencoba memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasinya, atau hantu dan sejenisnya. Aneh, ini bahkan terlihat sangat nyata. Ia tak berani mengambil kesimpulan, maka Baekhyun hanya terdiam mematung saat sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

Oh, astaga. Ia tersenyum!

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu aku sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak. Tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Pria yang berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk ragu. Sementara Baekhyun langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk pria dihadapannya erat.

"Chanyeol, kau jahat. Kau meninggalkanku,"

"Baek?"

"Tahukah kau jika aku menangis setiap saat karenamu?"

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa?"

"Ah, bahkan halusinasi ini terasa nyata. Maka dari itu aku sangat ingin memanfaatkan halusinasi nyata ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan. Sungguh!"

"Baekhyun, aku bukan halusinasi,"

"Tidak, jangan berbicara!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya kuat, mencoba menghalangi air mata yang akan keluar. Tapi nihil, butiran kristal itu terus bersikeras untuk keluar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang dibanjiri air mata. Dengan perlahan ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Cantik. Sama seperti dulu,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya saat menyadari bahwa pria dihadapannya bukanlah sekedar halusinasinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku pergi?"

"Bodoh,"

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu bahagia, Baek. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Bodoh!"

"Baek?"

"Aku bodoh Chan, hiks. Aku tak menyadari perasaanmu. Dan lebih bodoh lagi, aku tak menyadari perasaanku sendiri."

"Lalu?" goda Chanyeol, berpura-pura tak tahu.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku bercanda, Baek. Maksudmu, kau membalas perasaanku, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu, kita bisa bersama sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak dihalangi seseorang lagi atau bahkan pria berkulit tan sekalipun?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat merasa bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggodanya. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda, Baek. Ayo kita hidup bahagia sekarang,"

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Ia pun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sedikit lama, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Tentu, malaikatku,"

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
